Accidents happen for a reason
by blackmane93
Summary: Finn has always had problems with keeping his girlfriends. When he catches his girlfriend cheating on him with his best friend and leaves her before she can make it up to him and make everything better tragedy strikes. Will Santana be able to make things right or will Finn be lost before things can be set right?


Finn has always had one problem when it came to his girlfriends and that problem is two words "Noah Puckerman. "

So it shouldn't have come to any surprise when one day when he was walking down the halls of McKinley high as he passed the choir room when he hears loud moans coming from within. Finn starts to walk a little faster not wanting to hear any more of the two lover's sex noises when he hears and name being called out

"Puck"

Finn freezes, he recognizes that voice and the response brings tears to his eyes

"Santana"

Before he knew what he was doing he was throwing the door open and exposing the two to the world, or at least to whoever was in the hallway at the time. All the lights were on in the room so when Finn looked into the choir room broke his heart. Laying naked on the piano with Puck was Finns girlfriend, Santana. When the two heard the door open they instantly stopped and turned to see who had interrupted their fuck session and when they saw Finn with tears falling down his face they froze.

"Finn" says Santana as she is pushing puck away from her but before she can say anything else Finn turns around and runs out of the choir room away from the woman who broke his heart.

"Finn please wait" he can hear her calling his name and running after but he just ignores her and keeps running. He gets all the way to his truck when he runs into the problem; he left them in his backpack in his locker. That one mistake gives Santana enough time to catch up with him and corner him against his truck.

"Finn we have to talk about this' pleaded Santana

Finn stared at her with blank eyes but she could tell he was close to crying again.

"You want to talk after I just caught you and Puck fucking in the choir room?" Finn was mad, no he was beyond mad he was pissed. "You go and do this? After everything that happened with Quinn and Rachel? After they cheated on me with the same man that you just did, god only knows how many times?!" Finn was crying now, his whole body was shaking. He didn't understand. Why do they always do this to him? Why?

"Finn please I'm sorry it was a mistake. I swear this is the only time it happened. It won't happen again I promise. I don't know what came over me I just didn't fight back"

"it sure sounded like you were having a pretty good time to me from what I heard" Spat Finn "why are all of my girlfriends always cheating on me with Puck? Why is it always him? Am I only good for my reputation? Is that all you want? Status ? You date me to get popular and move up on the social ladder then you go and get your physical needs from someone else."

By now Santana was crying and shaking her head

"No Finn that's not what I wanted .I wanted you for you and I want no one else. I don't know why I had sex with Puck please it won't happen again."

Finn looks down at her with a blank expression "I really don't care what you do with Puck anymore"

Santana looks up at him confused as he turns and starts to walk back to the school to go get his things.

"Wait don't go" she begs as she reaches for his arm but he pulls away from her quickly before she can touch him.

"We are done Santana and the next time you see Puck the next time I see him I'm going to beat him until he can't walk again." Finn turns away from her and walks away quickly before she can say anything.

Santana watches as Finn walks back to the school with not just tears in her ears but something more, determination. She was going to get Finn back at any costs she was not going to end up like Quinn and Rachel, just toss to the side she was going to get him back.

When he gets back to his truck Santana is gone but there a note tucked into the driver's side window. He takes it out and gets in his truck and starts on his way home when it starts to rain. He looks at the note and recognizes Santana's handwriting. He knows he should just tear it up and throw it away but for some reason he can't so he opens it and starts to read

_Finn-_

_I am so so sorry for what happened. You have to believe me I did not mean for it to happen. Puck said he wanted help with a song and the next thing I know he is kissing me and we used to be "buddies" so it just sort of got out of control from there. I am so sorry Finn I swear the next time I see Puck I'm going to make sure he never has sex again. I love you Finn and I really don't want to lose you. Please know that my parents are gone for the week and I really wish you will come over so we can talk. _

_ Love Santana_

As Finn was just reading Santana's love and signature when he hears a loud horn honk, he reaches for the wheel and jerks it hard the left hoping to avoid the car he almost hit him when he ran the stop sign when he was reading Santana's note but he was not paying attention to the other side of the road and didn't see the bid truck crossing the intersection the same time he was.

It was a peaceful night in the Hummel home when the peaceful silence was broken by a loud ringing of a phone.

When carol Hummel answers the phone expecting a friend from work instead she gets one of the biggest shocks of her life.

"Burt" she screams after she hangs up the phone and runs to grab her coat and Burt, her husband and Kurt's father, runs into the living room looking panicked.

"What's wrong?" he asks out of breath

"Finn has been in a car accident and he won't wake up he is in the hospital now" Burt's face paled and Kurt walks in with his boyfriend Blain.

"What's going on?" he asks after looking at his father's pale face

"Finn is in the hospital, he was in an accident" Kurt got a scared look on his face and Blain looked shocked as him and Finn had always gotten along really well.

"Who's going to tell Santana?" asked Burt

Kurt and Blain look at each other "we don't think that's a good idea" said Kurt

"Finn actually broke up with Santana today. He caught her cheating on him with Puck in the choir room after school" explained Blain

Carol looked shocked that Santana would do that and voiced he thoughts

"We all were surprised when Finn opened the choir room door and Puck and Santana were having sex on the piano." snapped Kurt. He clearly was not happy with Santana.

"I still think we should call her and tell her what happened she has a right to know" said carol already picking up her phone. She dials Santana's number and is relieved when she picks up but it's short lived when she answers

"Finn is that you?"

"No dear this is Carol, I'm afraid I have some bad news" Carol's eyes start to water "I'm afraid there has been an accident."


End file.
